The Cat Lady
by GrayNightlight
Summary: Allen Walker is nothing but a disguise, just like 'Red' and 'Haruki'. These disguises hide a mastermind gang leader who is hunting down 4 targets from the city Ikebukuro. Now, weaving through the webs of deception, manipulation and gang wars, the others must figure out which disguise is the real 'Allen'. [Slight AU: Modern world, Underground/Criminal world, School life][Fem!Allen]


The cat lady

**Chapter One **

**International Listening Month**

_Listening isn't always a good thing_

_Sometimes it's better to pretend not to hear_

* * *

***Inside Komui's office***

**(Midnight – 1st of March – International Listening Month)**

* * *

"Allen, if that is your real name, this has gone on long enough. Its time you gave us some answers"

On rare, _**very **__**rare**_, occasions, Komui would be serious, and today was one of those days, even going to the trouble of requesting the presences of the bookman.

The light shone on his glasses to reflect off as he folded his arms across his chest in an authoritative way.

For once, papers did not litter the floor and work space surface area. Instead, they were neatly packed into the filing cabinet, all apart from one, which was situated upon the mahogany wood desk. It was a small, if not, non-existent document, with CONFIDENTAL stencilled on to the front.

Opposite Komui was Allen, arms crossed, leaning back into the worn out blue sofa, staring emotionlessly but defiantly forward. Not quite meeting the chief officer's gaze. No longer was the teenager in the formal exorcist's uniform. What replaced it were loose midnight three-quarter length trousers and an onyx tinged hoddie.

After the soundless answer which consisted of the adolescent refusing to acknowledge her superior's presence, let alone enquiry, Komui sighed.

"Listen, it's already been half a year. Normally, we would have you interrogated but we decided against such precautions due to the… negotiations."

Teamed with the wise old Bookman, the pair had been trying to sniff anything they could that regared the mystery that was Allen ever since the bookman had discovered that the brunette was indeed a female. It was an understatement to say Komui had been unnerved once he was shown Allen's true nature, in gender and personality.

During mission briefings, especially when other black order members were within the vicinity, she was a warm, ever smiling and expressive young 'man' however, once alone, the girl became a devoid of all and any emotion -aside from the occasional rebellious outbursts and excruciating distain she'd shown from time to time. At the start, he'd struggle to come to terms with the sudden changes in her personas.

"However, if you fail to answer our questions then we will have to resort to other methods"

The person in question glared at him, daring him to try.

Slightly behind him, the Bookman was beginning to get impatient, boring his eyes into the youths head, irritation radiating from his being. Finally, having enough of the childish behaviour, he sighed.

"Komui, we're obviously not going to get any answers like this"

Said man swivelled his chair to focus his attention to the bookman, rather than the unresponsive girl before him.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We should inform Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. If anybody, they will be able to get her to talk"

Allen narrowed her eyes again.

"We had a deal!" Hissing threateningly, she leaned forward towards the pair.

The bookman snickered.

"Arrogant child… What makes you think you would be able to do anything, let alone leave the black order by yourself!"

Allen lifted one leg over the other as she relaxed back into the old sofa.

"Arrogant old man…" smirking, her voice fuelled with hate, she tilted her head up to face the bookman "Don't you care about that _**sensitive**_ information?" continuing, Allen weaved her fingers into her jacket pockets "Before I came here, I managed to escape from the government. What makes you think that the black order can restrain me?"

Distaste filled the aged man as he glared at the girl.

Komui sighed, again. A dull, throbbing pain crawled its way into the back of his head while he mutedly pined for his beloved sister.

"She's right. We can't afford to allow that information out and we don't have anything on her." Komui handed the thin document from the desk to the Bookman "Six months, and this is all we've found. We searched the international database but not a drop of information apart from everything we already know."

Allen's lazy eyes scanned the cover of the file.

"Why bother calling it 'CONDIFDENTAL' if there's nothing inside?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Other than her name and country, the document completely was empty.

"Impossible…" Muttering, the bookman began reanalysing the uncanny girl in front of him.

A smug grin crept on to Allen's face, without her obvious loathing wavering.

"You could live though the whole history of the human race but you still won't know everything, old geezer" Though she smiled, portraying no such warmth.

* * *

***Behind Komui's door***

**(23:55 – February 28th)**

* * *

"Come on guys! Don't you want to find out what's going on?!" Whined an excited Lavi.

"Yes, but…" Lenalee complained "What if we get found out? What'll happen then, huh?"

"Komui would never punish you, you know that" He pointed out.

"Che, this is ridiculous" Murmured Kanda as he turned to leave.

"Aww! Aren't you a tiny bit interested, Yuu-chan?" Lavi cooed, aggravating the already short tempered exorcist.

Said exorcist reached for his katana as killing intent filled the hall way before an unfamiliar grey hoodied figure came into view.

"Quick!" afraid of being caught, Lenalee pulled both her companions into the side corridor, out of view from the unidentified personal.

"Is that the person you were talking about? Who is he?" she whispered.

While the stranger walked, their head rested on their shoulder, almost as if they had no energy to lift it and their hands were jabbed into the jacket's pockets.

"I dunno, I've never seen him before" Lavi peeked from behind the wall "But, I don't think he's an exorcist. He doesn't have the uniform"

When the stranger arrived at the door to Komui's office, the figure stopped to uncaringly kick the door open.

Komui's voice rung out loud from the desk he sat at. "Ah, right on time, I see."

Without wait for the instruction to do so, the guest -despite the unusually organised files- treaded their way inside after closing the door securely behind them.

Silently, Lavi tip-toed towards the door. Cupping his hand into a circular shape to connect his left ear to the exterior of the door, he gestured for Lenalee and Kanda to follow.

After a moment to consider, Lenalee quietly paced towards the door and copied Lavi's action which was to plastering her ear against the wood work. Kanda, instead chose to observed his co-workers' behaviour.

"Come on, don't you wanna who that stranger is?" Surprisingly, Lavi did not patronise his friend.

Said friend glared before deciding against drawing Mugen and slowly walked over to stand by the door.

Though they were muffled, the majority of the sound was clear.

"_Allen, if that is your real name, this has gone on long enough. Its time you gave us some answers"_

"Allen?!" Lenalee breathed almost inaudible "Is Allen in there?! And what does he mean by Allen's _'real name' _–and_ 'answers'_?!"

"–_half a year. Normally, we would have you interrogated but we decided against such precautions due to the… negotiations." _

Lavi and Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"–_if you fail to answer our questions then we will have to resort to that method"_

"_Komui, we're obviously not going to get any answers like this"_

"Wait… The old geezer's there?!"

"_So, what do you suggest?"_

"_We should inform Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. If anybody, they will be able to get her to talk"_

Lavi's brow wrinkled.

"_That wasn't the deal! If this gets out, I am leaving!"_

"I've never heard Allen talk like that…" Lenalee said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"_Arrogant child… What makes you think you would be able to leave the black order by yourself!" _

"_Arrogant old man… Don't you care about that sensitive information? Before I came here, I managed to escape from the government. What makes you think that the black order can restrain me?"_

The trio remain soundless.

"_She's right._ _We can't afford to allow that information out and we don't have anything on her. Six months, and this is all we've found. We searched the international government database but not a drop of information apart from everything we already know."_

"_Why bother calling it 'CONDIFDENTAL' if there's nothing inside?"_

"_You could live though the whole history of the human race but you still won't know everything, old geezer" _

The last comment sent shivers up Lavi and Lenalee's backs. They could not have imagined the bright and cheerful Allen could talk so coldly.

"What the hell's going on?!" Lavi whispered.

* * *

***Inside Komui's office***

**(00:15 – 1st of March – International Listening Month)**

* * *

Abruptly, 'Allen' got up from her position on the coach.

"This is a waste of time." She sighed "The only reason I even bothered to come here was because I came to tell you that you'll have to make up some excuse for my absence since I'll be taking a little time off from playing exorcist."

Before anyone could ask any questions she continued "I have some important… business, to attend to. I'm not entirely sure how long it will take but I'm sure I'll be gone for at least two weeks" and with that she yanked the door open, causing the two unsuspecting listeners to fall face first into the carpet.

Distain and frustration filled Allen's face as she dangerously glared at the three.

"Lavi, Kanda! What are you do here?!" Komui raised his voice, something that he rarely did. He also deliberately missed out his sister's name in his scolding.

"One, two, three" Allen pointed at one of the exorcists as she counted "That's three people that know, Komui, which is also three of the Order's classified secrets thrown out the window"

"Please-" The branch leader's plead was cut off.

"We had a deal." Cold and almost bitterly she reminded "I'll be nice" she spat the words out like venom "-for once. I'll only tell them about your damned 'second exorcist' program. Also, I won't be helping your organisation anymore." Scowling as the teenager sneered.

This took Kanda by surprise.

'_How can moyashi, him out of all people, know that?!'_ he thought

By an _almost_ unnoticeable fraction, his eyes widened -something that 'Allen' saw.

"Oh, I take it you knew about that damned program as well?" her voice was laced with accusation as she drilled a malice filled glare into his eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with you people" the teenager snapped before pulling up her hood and pushing passed the trio, a look of pure hatred etched on her face.

As she reached the end of the corridor, Lenalee managed to grab her wrist.

"Allen! What's going on! Where are you going?!" confused and shocked, the Chinese girl cried.

Forcibly, the brown haired non-exorcist wrenched her hand from the other's grip as she left, disappearing into the shadows. That was the last anyone in the Black Order every saw of 'Allen'.

Shortly after, Komui dismissed the trio.

* * *

***Cafeteria**

**(Noon – 2nd of March)**

* * *

A certain group of young exorcists sat in an awkward silence, even the red haired loud-mouth. Questions swirled around inside each of their heads, all centred around the brown hair 'boy' they thought they knew. No-one dared ask. The tension was thick.

"_Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. Please report to the office" _called the even voice resonating from the speakers.

* * *

**Lenalee's Point Of View**

* * *

_Did Allen really leave? But why? I don't understand!_

_And what were brother and him talking about before. His 'real name', information, the Order's secrets… Allen never would leave… would he?_

_He was acting weird. _

_No, he wasn't Allen. Allen would never leave like that! It felt like someone else, some stranger…_

* * *

**Kanda's Point Of View**

* * *

_That damn Moyashi! How the fuck did he know about the second exorcist program?!_

_I knew that cursed brat was nothing but trouble…_

* * *

**Lavi's Point Of View**

* * *

_Bean sprout… Where is he? There's no way he'd do that…_

_Yesterday… Why did he act so cold? Apart from his face, it didn't even seem like him._

…

_That conversation they had before… It didn't even sound like they were talking to Allen._

_Didn't Komui say "If that is your real name"? And he said that they'd been looking for information on him from the government… Then who is Allen?_

…

_And why did they lie to us? _

_It also sounded like Allen and Komui had some sort of deal going on, but still?_

_Why?_

…

_Wait… Didn't the old geezer refer to Allen as "her"?_

_Does that… No… That's stupid._

* * *

***Komui's Office**

**(Noon – 2nd of March)**

* * *

Filing into the usually cluttered and messy office, the trio were surprised to find the room neat and tidy. The branch leader hadn't looked up, or even noticed, the three walk in as he was currently still mulling over what seemed to be a thin document with the word 'CLASSIFYIED' printed over, face pulled into a grim, saddened and almost fearful expression.

"Brother" Lenalee whispered, gaining said brother's attention.

"Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda" Komui addressed them.

Normally, the man would smother his younger sister however today he did not. Indicating to the team knew that whatever he was about to inform them was serious.

"I have given you an important mission. The mission is an S-classed mission which would normally be passed to more experienced members however due to the circumstances, I believe that you three would be most effective at… retrieving the _target_." Nervous, he paused for a brief moment "Your target is Allen Walker"

"What-" his sister immediately started only to have her brother interrupt her.

"Please" he held a hand up to quell the predicable on come of questions "let me explain everything before you ask anything"

The three proceeded to the worn couch, expecting a lengthy explanation.

"As you know, your team member you all know of as Allen Walker has left the Order" Komui shifted his glasses uncomfortably "With _him_, _he_ has valuable and sensitive information which, in the wrong hands, it may just be able to bring down the Order. Before _he_ left, _he_ threatened to reveal this information-"

"Allen would never-" Again, Lenalee began.

"The Allen you know was a lie, a disguise." Komui explained gently as he passed her the thin document "This is all we really know about her"

Inside there was a portrait picture of Allen, the light in 'his' eye's was dim and old, 'his' face, unsmiling. Next to it, it read:

* * *

_Name: Red (?)_

_Country: England (?)_

_Notes: Cold and has stated to "dislike people's company". Before joining the Order, has been sighted in China and Japan._

* * *

"Red?" Lavi read.

"We don't know for sure, but one of the few facts _he_ did reveal was that some had called _him_ 'red' before"

"A little after Allen –I mean Red, joined we began researching _him_, however, this is all we've found." Sipping the coffee, he continued "we searched through the international government's database" he eyed the three exorcists "We have no idea how _he_ was able to pass through the whole system, so I want all of you to be careful. _He_ is most likely to have accomplices. The reason we chose you three is because we believe that since you all spent the most time with _him_, you may be able to convince _him_ to come back without using force. However _he_ may use the information _he_ knows about you, against you as well. Since you will not be dealing with Akuma or Innocence, you will have to work undercover… Additionally you may use whatever means to retrieve 'Red'" as the trio were about to leave, the chief officer continued "I have to remind you again, this is an S-classed mission. You are not to tell anyone"

"Che"

"If anything happens, you are ordered to retreat immediately"

Komui dismissed the three. They were to leave the next day.

* * *

***London – Blackfriars railway station – 'Red's' Cabin**

**(13:52 – 3rd of March)**

* * *

'Red' wore the same grey hoodie and black three-quarter length trousers see as she had left straight away and without any regrets… or so she thought. Silently, she watched the passing clouds shining in the dim moonlight while inside, her thoughts began to wonder.

* * *

**'Red's' Point Of View**

* * *

_Was it really necessary to leave like that? Maybe I should have stayed… I mean I could've had more time to gather more information._

_After all, it wasn't like 'I' was their friend. They were friends with 'Allen', not me. Plus, it's not like I care anyways. I dislike the company of most people nowadays._

_I should have thought about the risks. Well, what's done is done…_

_Where is Mizuki? She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Did something happen?_

_Damn, if she's not here in ten more minutes, I'm gonna have to ditch this operation and go look for her._

* * *

***London – Blackfriars railway station – Outside Red's Cabin**

**(13:52 – 3rd of March)**

* * *

Like a tight blanket, the uncomfortable silence smothered the three exorcists as they sat, rigidly, all mesmerized in each of their own differing thoughts and solutions on the puzzle that was the 'ever smiling' young teenager. They had caught the train not two seconds before the vehicle left due to the uncanny ability their ex-member had to fade into the background as when asked, nobody could seem to recall the boy, leaving the trio to scout through the never ending crowds.

After boarding the train, heading to Nottingham, which their target occupied, they had discreetly positioned themselves in seats which were conveniently just outside Red's cabin door.

* * *

***London – Blackfriars railway station – Outside Red's Cabin**

**(13:58 – 3rd of March)**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." The unidentified brunette clad in raven clothes called as she shoved the bronze coated door leading to their target's cabin "I had–" her voice muffled as the door closed behind her.

Unbeknown to the chocolate haired teenager, the group of three undercover exorcists had eyed her with much curiosity that inevitably added to the ever mysterious Red. Ending the awkward soundless moment, Lavi lightly nudged his female team member.

"Did you see that girl? Who do you think she is?" Despite the crude situation, the crimson haired asked before pulling one of his infamously inappropriate jokes "Maybe she's Beansprout's girlfriend. Perhaps they're gonna start–"

"Lavi" She sighed, cutting him off his musing. To be blatantly honest, the Chinese girl knew her lime eyed friend wouldn't stay quiet for long and deep, deep, inside, she felt a strange, particular, warmth in her heart each time he teased.

Faintly, the corners of Lavi's mouth tugged into a small smile.

"Che. That girl" Irritated, Kanda scoffed from across the mini table, his narrowed eyes having not left the cabin door "She's suspicious"

"Yuu~chan" Lavi chimed, mirth clearly gleaming with in his single eye "Have you possibly fallen for that girl?"

Killing intent suddenly flashed through the long haired exorcist's glare while his hand instantly shot for his katana, pulling the blade half-way out, frightening his self-proclaimed 'best friend'.

Being the only sensible member, Lenalee decided to stop the would-be slaughter.

"Lavi, Kanda's right. She sounds like she's connected to Allen –I mean, Red" glancing towards the door inquiringly, she continued "We should split up so we can keep an eye on both of them" pausing, the Chinese girl took a moment to think "I'll go with Lavi. I don't want you two arguing"

"Alright, we'll track Beansprout" Lavi stretched a lopsided grin "While Yuu~chan stalks his crush" he sang, much to the annoyance of the samurai-like exorcist.

Fortunately for the ruby haired, a click was heard from the door and shortly after, the unidentified chocolate, almost wine red, haired teenager exited Red's cabin, thus leaving Kanda unable to wring Lavi's neck due to the attention a strangled baka usagi would attract. Training his eyes almost unnoticeably on his new target, he swore he saw her flick a glimpse their way before proceeding pass them to the front of the train carriage, namely the empty second class seats. He narrowed his eyes into thin slits. After his target found a seat, he followed, before placing himself into a seat that allowed him to observe her but not vise-versa, though he sensed she was already alerted to his presence. Kanda was always serious on missions and as so, he didn't take his eyes off his target's back.

On the other hand, Lavi and Lenalee had been discussing their ex-member and possibly ex-friend.

"Lavi…" Lenalee fidgeted, unsure of how to approach the subject "What… What do you think of this? I mean Allen. I'm not sure what to think anymore."

Downcast, the bookman apprentice gave her a sympathetic look "Honestly, I don't know either." He sighed, drifting into past memories "I really thought of Beansprout as a little brother, you know." Lavi glanced up, staring directly into his childhood friend's eyes "But if –no, _when_, we get him back, things will definitely go back to normal"

"… Yeah, your right" she smiled, a light shining behind her pine green eyes.

* * *

***Nottingham – Nottingham railway station – Outside Red's Cabin**

**(23:46 – 3rd of March)**

* * *

"Looks like we arrived" The malachite colour haired girl whispered, facing the window though her eyes studied Red's cabin door rather than the outside view of the platform.

A click was heard, indicating that the occupancy of the cabin was leaving. Formerly known as 'Allen Walker', Red stepped out and swiftly exited the train carriage before crossing the platform, blending into the crowds, completely disappearing from the duo's sight leaving them to aimlessly hunt for the boy as he ascended the stairs. All it took were four quick seconds for the motion to be executed.

"Damn, were did he go?!" Lavi ran his left hand through his hair, exasperated "I can't believe we lost him already. Is it me or is Beanie getting quicker?"

* * *

***Chat Room**

**(08:13 – 25th of February)**

* * *

_**Chat Room 8 – 2 members –**_

_**#Nekonine has entered the Chat Room**_

_**Chat Room 8 – 3 members –**_

* * *

Nekonine : Hey

Ghostermind : Yo

Radicalred : Sup

We were wondering when you'd go on.

What kept you?

Nekonine : Work -kinda

Yesterday I had to stay up a bit longer than usual

Radicalred : Actually, I got back from my job thing yesterday too

Man, why'd they have'ta make work so hard?

D:

Nekonine : Really?

You too

Wow

Anyways, I really wanted to tell you guys is that I'm probably gonna go to Japan for a bit

To a city called 'Ikebukuro'

Ghostermind : ?!

Nekonine: ?

Something wrong?

Ghostermind : We might get to see each other offline!

Cuz that's where I live

Nekonine : Awesome!

Though, coincidence much

Radicalred: Maybe it's fate!

Ghostermind : Or maybe your some kinda medium or something?

A ghost could be haunting you!

Radicalred : R~ight

Just because your name is connected to ghosts doesn't mean the whole world is

Plus, how's a ghost gonna make coincidences anyways?

Ghostermind : Cuz they're supernatural, duh!

It's just a matter of the ghost who's haunting you

There could be one haunting you right now and you probably wouldn't even know~

Radicalred : I don't think so

It's either a phenomeno or something

Nekonine : For once, I agree with Radicalred

Ghostermind : The 'Something' part is right

Haven't you heard?!

Everyone's going wild over the 'Night rider'

Radicalred : What's that?

I don't think I've ever heard of it

Nekonine : Isn't it some kinda biker?

That's got nothing to do with any 'ghosts'

Ghostermind : How can someone just ride at night with no head lights?

Nekonine : …

Ghostermind : And how can someone ride a motorbike without the engine making so much as a peep?

* * *

**Chat Room 8 – 3 members –**

**#Gamer69 has entered the Chat Room**

**Chat Room 8 – 4 members –**

* * *

Radicalred : The guy might just have a bad bike

Gamer69 : Who you guys talking about?

Ghostermind : And still evade the police like nothing?

Nekonine : You seriously think it's a ghost?

I really don't think so

Gamer69 : Oi!

:O

Don't ignore me!

Ghostermind : That's what all the rumors say

Radicalred : Rumors~ srumors, who cares?

Let's talk about something interesting, like~

Hot chicks :P

Gamer69 : Now we're talking!

Nekonine : Really?

Are you all pervs or something?

Gamer69 : The other day, I saw some absolute bea~u~ty

I think she's a freshman but damn, she got all the right curves, C-cup as well

C:

Nekonine : I take that as a yes then

Wait, how the fuck do you know her size?!

Radicalred : We guys got our ways ;)

Ghostermind : …

I think I'm leaving

See ya

* * *

**Chat Room 8 – 4 members –**

**#Ghostermind has left the Chat Room**

**Chat Room 8 – 3 members –**

* * *

Gamer69 : She got the swag and all, my type

Radicalred : Dude, stop hogging all the chicks!

You already gotta girlfriend

An't she gonna be mad?

Gamer69 : Nah.

She's cool with it

Just because I claimed my girl doesn't mean I can't appreciate other girls :P

Nekonine : If you guys are gonna start talking about that sorta stuff, do it in private message!

Radicalred : Jealous, are we?

Nekonine: Sure

Whatever makes you happy

I'm going

* * *

**Chat Room 8 – 3 members –**

**#Nekonine has left the Chat Room**

**Chat Room 8 – 2 members –**

* * *

***Nottingham - Old market square**

**(07:34 – 4th of March)**

* * *

**Kanda Point Of View**

* * *

_Damn… Where the hell is she going?_

The girl had gone nowhere of particular interest, visiting shops and what not. However, he'd lost the brunette after some street punk bumped into him and thus got caught up in a miniature fight. Due to the fact that he was technically undercover as Komui had put it, he did not use Mugen. This was the sole reason he didn't slice the adolescent up. The fight itself hadn't taken long, granted, it did attract a lot of attention, but as soon as he'd finished, his target had disappeared.

After assessing the situation, he realized that he sensed a strange feeling, no presence, ominously so. And for some reason, it was radiating from the spot the punk he'd pummeled been.

There was another similar sensation but signaling from much further away.

* * *

***Derby Road**

**(07:42 – 4th of March)**

* * *

"I can't believe we lost him so fast! Damn it!" Lavi cursed, he couldn't believe he'd lost 'Red' so fast.

* * *

***London – Blackfriars railway station – Inside Red's Cabin**

**(13:58 – 3rd of March)**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. I had a mini problem with the check in at the airport, but it's sorted now!" A brown haired girl chirped as she closed the door behind her.

"Had me worried there" 'Red' murmured.

The brunette removed her wig to reveal long locks of midnight black hair before swapping clothes with 'Red'.

"Haruki.."

"Yeah?" The brunette girl faced the raven hair one sitting next to her.

"Was it really necessary?"

"You mean the infiltration in the Black Order or the plan?"

"Both"

"I needed to gather _reliable_ information on the Order. I suspected that they may have something on one of our targets and our abilities"

"Are you sure it wasn't about that grudge of yours?" The raven haired girl smiled as she lifted a brow.

"Mizuki" Haruki growled as a visible vein popped on her forehead.

"Okay, okay" she put her hands up to a surrendering position "I get it, no joking about Yamato" Mizuki sighed "–So why do we have to do the whole switch-a-roo thing?"

"Now that I have the information, I don't want them poking their nose in where it doesn't belong… and getting in the way" the brunette answered nonchalantly. "Also, they'll probably chase after 'Allen' but I couldn't shake them off without either a head start or using my ability"

"I see…" Mizuki thought a moment "So what did you find out?"

"Okay, well, you know our abilities?" Mizuki nodded "What the Black Order calls them are 'Innocence' and we are called 'Innocence accommodators'. Normally, if they were to find us they would force us to become exorcists and you know those strange creatures we saw that other time? They're what they call, 'Akuma'. Souls that were bound together by the Noah Family, aka the family murders"

"What! You're telling me that our possible fourth target makes those freaky machine monsters?!"

"Don't shout!" Haruki sighed "I also found that they're complete wackos"

Mizuki snorted "That one's pretty obvious"

"More importantly, they're base is in Japan so we need to keep our head down from now on. If they turn out to be a false lead then we still can't have them interfering otherwise they'll attract attention from the Order, not to mention they have abilities like ours"

"You mean that –what was it called again, Innocence?"

"No, they have dark matter. Dark matter is basically the opposite of Innocence and is what they use to bind the souls to machinery to create Akuma"

"Wow, that's a lot to take in you know"

"Well, I guess. But, I've seen it for myself so–"

"I wasn't saying that I didn't believe you"

"Hey, where's Liu? She still collecting info?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. So what did you find out? You were tailing info on target 2, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get much, however there was something about someone living to see his face"

"You think that's true?"

"No, not really. But it's worth a shot"


End file.
